encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Encantadia (world, 2016)
Encantadia is where the five elemental deities came to reside after being expelled from the celestial world for staying neutral in the war between Darkness and Light. At first, they stayed at the mortal world but they became upset when they saw the humans; they saw in them a low kind of shoddy creatures, creatures who needed to work hard in order to survive and live, creatures without any powers. So, the five created a new world in a separate dimension from the Mortals and called it Encantadia. After sometime, the two deities Keros and Haliya left because both of them were unhappy (Keros was unhappy because he cannot create anything so he secluded himself in Binyaan while Haliya because of a failed love, which involves her weapon that she named the cursed and the legend of the Second Moon of Encantadia, that made her become lonely and wanted to return to the celestial world but the last of the five portals leading there stayed closed against her, she looked for another place to stay at and found the moon.) leaving the three other bathalas Emre, Ether and Arde the dominion over Encantadia. The three expressed interest in nurturing the world they've created. With their combined powers, they've expanded Encantadia and created inhabitants who would benefit from their creation and value them. Kingdoms There was originally one kingdom in Encantadia which was Etheria (then came other kingdoms in Encantadia namely, Hathoria, Lireo, and the youngest, Sapiro). Etheria was once the most dominant kingdom of all and because of this prestige, they became proud, abusive and unjust causing the other three kingdoms to form an alliance against Etheria. Etheria eventually got wiped out of existence after Emre had bestowed the alliance with the Inang Brilyante which they used to destroy Etheria. With Etheria's defeat, the kingdoms were narrowed down to three and it became that way until Ether restored Etheria once again. After Queen Avria was killed for the second time, the New kingdom of Etheria was destroyed by Alena and Danaya returning the number of kingdoms back to three. If Alena has managed to have fully developed Adamya, it will probably join in this category. Afterlife After an Encantado/Encantada has died, his/her soul will either go to Devas (equivalent to heaven) or Balaak (equivalent to hell) which is both handled by a Bathala depending on how the Encantado/Encantada had lived his/her life. If an Encantado will be sent to Devas their body will come with their soul and they will be fetched by butterflies, if an Encantado will be sent to Balaak only their soul will be taken by a black smoke. Landscapes Encantadia has a lot of beautiful landscapes such as the Batis ng Katotohanan Territories *Adamya: Inhabited by Adamyans and Pashneas. *Askano: Originally a piece of land owned shared by Sapiro and Hathoria but forcibly surrendered the ownership to the Barbaros and Gigantes after Vish'ka claimed it by singlehandedly defeating all the Hathor and Sapiryan soldiers. *Adjantao: The Mandirigmas were warantless in living here until Hara Amihan officially gave them the land. It is also where Amihan and those Diwatas who remained loyal to her established a hideout while they were exiled from Lireo. *Punjabwe: Like the Barbaros and Gigantes, the Punjabwes were also autonomous in nature. Having a much different culture and tradition than every other territory and kingdom in Encantadia, however, is the most advanced in Technology. *Bandido Territory: The Bandidos serve as the gatekeepers of the Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw and thus they inhabited this territory. Located in the outskirts of Lavanea and near the borders of Lumang Etheria (in the north of Hera Aega). *Pugad Lawin, Mulawin teritory: Being allies of the Diwatas the Mulawins have a land they could call their own. *Lavanea and Yabiti: The region of rocky mountain ranges and the Volcano Lavanea. Inhabited by the Yesh'ras. Gallery ShotsofLireo201631.png|Lireo PirenaReign.png|Hathoria AdamyaView.png|Adamya ShotsofSapiro201625.png|Sapiro Screenshot 2017-04-21-01-21-16.png|New Etheria (before it got destroyed) Screenshot 2017-03-31-20-32-24.png|Old Etheria Devas2016.png|Devas Screenshot 2017-03-30-21-49-08.png|Balaak Screenshot_2017-04-24-22-07-03.png|The place where the battle of the Sang'gres and Herans took place. Screenshot_2017-04-24-21-47-01.png|The place where Andora and Odessa killed their prisoners. Screenshot 2017-04-07-23-47-07.png|Batis ng Katotohanan Screenshot_2017-04-25-00-36-57.png|Binyaan Screenshot 2017-04-25-01-22-09.png|The Moon Screenshot_2017-04-25-15-31-39.png|Lupain ng Adjantao Screenshot_2017-04-25-15-31-42.png|Kampo ng mga Mandirigma Screenshot_2017-04-25-22-56-29.png|Ayleb Screenshot_2017-04-25-22-48-42.png|Lupain ng Adjantao (Amihan's camp) Screenshot_2017-05-05-01-23-11.png|Baybayin ng Adamya Screenshot_2017-05-05-01-28-54.png|Askano (formerly the teritory owned by Sapiro and Hathoria.) Screenshot_2017-04-25-15-49-55.png|The falls where Alena and Ybarro first interacted. Screenshot_2017-04-29-20-42-48.png|Valley going to Ayleb Screenshot_2017-04-30-23-34-50.png|Desert IceKingdom.png|Kingdom of the twin of Cassiopea 20171030_013240.png 20171030_013223.png 20171030_013146.png 20171030_013202.png Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Locations